


The One With Monica's Story

by Crystal_Waters



Series: Be Careful Tony, That's a Lot of Chirren [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Original Character, Peter Parker is a good friend, a future part to the Seris will solve the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters





	The One With Monica's Story

Monica Neivana was once not as sarcastic and guarded as she is now.

She could still remember the days.

When her mom was alive. 

How she would be taken to the park with her older brother, and would play for hours. Swinging on the swings, sliding down on the slide.

Simpler times.

Monica’s small smile from remembrance of the good times was replaced with her usual passiveness as she zipped up her black hoodie, to cover the bruise that her step-dad left on her arm. 

She grabbed her backpack and snuck downstairs, snatching an apple off the counter before rushing out the door.

Monica looked up at the sky. It was dawn. She usually got out the house at an early time, rather being outside for a few hours then facing her father’s drunken wrath.

She sighed. Summer was coming up, she’d have to find something to keep her occupied. 

Munching on her apple as she took the “scenic” route through Queens too Midtown High, she tried to think on the positive side.

Summer meant that she could get a job. Summer meant more money she could hide and save for college, and food, and other things. 

More time away from her apartment where her last living relative smirked every time she flinched.

Glancing at her battered watch, and seeing it was just 7:00 am, she sighed. School wouldn’t starts for an hour and thirty minutes.

She pulled out her notebook that she managed to scrounge around enough money to pay for, and started writing the essay on ‘Hamlet’ and what it was about. 

She didn’t notice the presence beside her until It touched her arm. 

Monica snapped her notebook shut and flinched away from the sudden contact, whipping her head around to see a a mess of curly brown hair.

“Sup, I’m MJ. Didn’t mean to scare you, you just seemed to be in a crisis.”

Michelle Jones. MJ. Captain of the Declathon Team. Right. She couldn’t talk to someone.

Totally.

“I’m Monica, Monica Neivana.”

Good. Once sentence without stuttering. 

“I know, your a worthy fit to replace one of our Declathon members.”

“I-I don’t think-“

“Practices are after school. Until 5:30. We need at least one more member to go to nationals in a week.”

Monica nodded as MJ walked away. 

*****

Monica got her plate of food from the cafeteria and went to sit in her usual place, in a corner alone, before she heard her name.

“Monica!” 

She turned around to see MJ sitting at a table with Peter Parker and Ned Leeds. 

Hesitantly she walked over and sat across them. “Hello?”

“ Yeah, Hi, Monica this is Peter Parker, and Ned Leeds.”

Monica smiled slightly, “I know, your not the only one who’s observant, Michelle.”

She shook her head, “It’s MJ, Michelle is for people who aren’t my friends.”

Monica nodded slightly and looked at the two boys. “So your Peter Parker, Geek extraordinaire, and Ned Leeds, the sidekick.”

Peter laughed. “Yup, that’s me.  
Peter Parker. Are you gonna question my “fake” internship too?” 

His tone was light, but the serious edge caught her eye.

Monica narrowed her eyes, studying Peter. 

He didn’t seem like he was lying. 

Her mother’s voice rang in her head ‘Try something new every day, Monnie.’ 

Well today she could try trusting his words. 

“You don’t see like your lying, about the internship thing, so I’ll take your word for it.”

******

Monica regretted saying to MJ that she’ll go to practice. 

It’s not the fact she didn’t want to do extra curriculars, it’s what her step dad would think...

She shook her head, he’d be unconscious on the couch by 7:30, she could just stay out of the house until then.

******* 

Monica cringed as pain flared in her hand. She was carrying her lunch tray gingerly with her good arm.

She sat down at an empty table and set her right arm beside it. Staring at her fingers, willing them to move from their position without pain.

She sighed and went to eating with her non-dominant hand. 

Peter set down his tray in front of the seat across from her. “Hi Monica. I wanted to ask you something.”

She waved her fork carelessly “Go right ahead.”

“Well, Stark Industries is now holding an Internship thing for all people ages 11-17. I already have one, but do you want to try out?”

She looked up and stared at him. “Why me? I mean, Ned, or MJ seem more suitable.”

“MJ doesn’t want too, and Ned has plans over the summer, and you mentioned having no plans over the summer except maybe finding a job.”

Monica sucked in a breath. Say a small lie. “Yeah, a job, that pays. My family needs the money right now and we can’t-“

“The internship pays, more then minimum wage I might add. And why not have fun while your getting paid?”

She couldn’t really argue with that. 

Even if she wasn’t as smart or tech savvy as the other candidates. 

*******

She grabbed the mail from its box on the bottom floor of their apartment.

Sorting through it as she climbed the stairs, she stopped as her hand held a white envelope.

It was from Stark Industries.

She didn’t hesitate too rip it open.

And later, she wouldn’t admit the happiness she felt when she first read her acceptance letter.


End file.
